BEN
BEN battled Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Hoody and Masky, Smile Dog, Eyeless Jack, SCP-173, MissingNO and Zalgo in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. He was voiced by DarkLink4749. He also battled SCP-173 in Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 3. Information in the Rapper: BEN Drowned, or Haunted Majora's Mask, is a well-known creepypasta (and later, an alternate reality game) created by Alex Hall, also known as "Jadusable". The story revolves around a Majora's Mask cartridge that is haunted by the ghost (if it is a ghost) of a boy named Ben. See Full Story Here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_Drowned Cameo Line: In Epic Rap Battle Parodies 7: You should not have done that, I made BEN drown Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23: You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown, I'm back for good bitches! And this time I won't drown! I go by the name of Ben, I'm every one's thriller! I've come to this battle to destroy you pathetic excuses for killers! You all will suffer and I'll make sure the media will see, I'll record your deaths, then upload it as a .wmv! Half of you are just pussies who can't handle a face revealing, Now let me conclude this battle with the Song of Unhealing! Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 3: Verse One: You should’ve done that, I’m gonna make you go splat, I’m obviously gonna win this epic rap, I’m gonna stomp you flat, your story is so bad, when i heard your rhymes, i fucking laughed. Majora’s mask, i’ll beat as fast, as The Happy Mask Salesman scaring your ass, you will be last, you’re a thing in the past, this fucking battle will be a blast. Hello SCP-173, how’s life being a stachue? You have met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? I am the best creepypasta up in the hood, you don’t belong in the foundation, you belong in the lost woods. Verse Two: 24 hours remaining for you to try to beat BEN, I would never ever battle you again and again. Step into Termina field and feel the power of the moon, It's gonna fall down and you'll meet your demise and doom. Screw Ganondorf, i’m more evil than that fucking pig, You look like an abortion, you make me fucking sick. I’m scarier than you combined with the Tapeworm Child, it’s your turn to go up against this demonic elf. Trivia: Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *BEN is the first rapper to make a cameo appearance (in ERBParodies), Epic Rap Battle Parodies 7, before making a rapping appearance in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. *BEN's beat is the Song of Unhealing in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 *BEN is the second rapper to be from The Legend of Zelda series (in ERBParodies). The Happy Mask Salesman is the first rapper. *During BEN's rapping (in ERBParodies), Dampe made a cameo appearance. *There seems to be a pattern where WoodenHornets is somehow linked to BEN indirectly as The Happy Mask Salesman in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 7 and as Smile Dog in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Ben Category:The Legend of Zelda Universe